powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
"Young Kid of Evilness" transcript
Announcer: "Today, on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The All New Series, a new student named Kaitlyn, has just joined Tommy's kung fu karate class." Kaitlin: "Hiyah, twaa!" Tommy: "Very good, Kaitlin, you're learning real fast." Kaitlin: "It's the skills of kung fu karate." Announcer: "But then, Rita and Lord Zedd have plans of their own, to make her their evil servant." Rita: "Now, our evil servant, you will go out there, and you will find the Power Rangers, and you will blast them away." Evil Kaitlin: "Just as you wish, my mistress of evilness." Aisha: "There's something different about her lately." Rocky: "We'd better try to break her outta Rita's evil curse." Announcer: "Can the Power Rangers break Kaitlin outta Rita's evil curse? find out, on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Adventure Series, next." Prologue: New Theme Song Intro Morphin' Power Rangers New And Improved Theme Music Playing In Background Rita: "Now, Lord Zedd........what's our plan for today?" Lord Zedd: "I know..........it's time to conquer the city of Angel Grove." Alpha 5: "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi.........Rita, Lord Zedd and the others are conquering Angel Grove........I must send in the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers immediately!" Packed Theme Music Playing In Background Background Singers: Go, go Power Rangers Liam Hemsworth as Rocky DeSantos go, go Power Rangers Dane DeHaan as Adam Park Blake Michael as Albert Lawson go, go Power Rangers Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Packed Theme Music Continues Playing In Background Background Singers: go, go Power Rangers RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston go, go Power Rangers Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart go, go Power Rangers Zoe Kravitz as Aisha Campbell G. Hannelius as Penny Johansson the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Denyse Tontz as Melanie Jefferson and Jonah Hill and Michael Cera as Bulk and Skull Scene 1: The Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Tommy and the exact same young girl kid named Kaitlin from Power Rangers Zeo season 4 episode 184: A Season To Remember are in the kung fu karate room, and Tommy and Kaitlin are demonstrating kung fu karate moves. Kaitlin: "Hiyah, Hiyah!" Tommy: "Very good, Kaitlin, you're getting the hang of it." Kaitlin: "It takes a real good method to learn those kung fu karate skills." Tommy: "Hey, Kaitlin, you wanna get something good to eat for lunch at the juice bar?" Kaitlin: "Why sure, Tommy, of course I'd like to have lunch with you guys." Tommy and Kaitlin go over to the juice bar and take their seats, and Ernie arrives. Ernie: "Hey, what can I get for you guys?" Tommy: "Well, I'll take a grilled cheese pita pocket sandwich and a strawberry banana smoothie, please." Ernie: "Good, and what about you, Kaitlin?" Kaitlin: "I'll take the exact same thing, please." Ernie: "Good thinking, I'll be right back with your lunch meal orders." Ernie sets out to prepare their lunch meal orders. Tommy: "Great job, Kaitlin, now you're thinking what I'm thinking." Ernie arrives with their lunch meal orders....... Ernie: "Here you go, 2 grilled cheese sandwiches and 2 strawberry banana smoothies just the way you like them." Tommy: "Thanks a bunch, Ernie." Ernie: "Anytime, I'll see you guys later." Tommy and Kaitlin are enjoying their lunch meals and having a good conversation with 1 another. Rocky, Billy, Adam, Kimberly, Aisha, Albert, Penny and Melanie arrive. Rocky: "Hey, Tommy, how's it going?" Billy: "Who's that person sitting right next to you?" Tommy: "Oh, you guys, this is Kaitlin, and Kaitlin, this is Rocky, Billy, Adam, Kimberly, Aisha, Albert, Penny and Melanie." Adam: "It's nice to meet you, Kaitlin." Kimberly: "We've never seen you before." Rita and Lord Zedd's evil lair Rita: "So, the Power Rangers have a new good friend and neighbor named Kaitlin, right? well, I've got no other choice but to make her our evil servant." Lord Zedd: "2 can play that game." Finster: "What a splendid plan." Goldar: "Rita, how 'bout you go out there and magically teleport Kaitlin to here." Rita: "Yes, of course I'll do it." Squatt: "Good luck with that." Baboo: "Now's the time for the kidnapping." Meanwhile, back at the Angel Grove city streets............ Rocky: "Well, Kaitlin, it's been wonderful meeting you here, you wanna play kick ball in Angel Grove State Park?" Kaitlin: "Why sure, Rocky, of course I do." Rocky, Kaitlin and the others begin playing kick ball in Angel Grove State Park, when suddenly, Rita appears right in front of them. Billy: "Kaitlin, watch out!" Rita: "Now I got you, my soon to be evil servant." Kaitlin is now kidnapped and teleported to Rita and Lord Zedd's evil lair..... Meanwhile back at Rita and Lord Zedd's evil lair...... Kaitlin: "What's going on around here? where am I?" Rita: "Well, Kaitlin, you're here to be our evil servant, now's the time for me to put my evil magic on you." Rita puts her evil magical powers on Kaitlin, which suddenly makes her pure evil looking. Rita: "Now, our evil servant, you will go out there, and you will find the Power Rangers, and you will blast them away." Evil Kaitlin: "Just as you wish, my mistress of evilness." Evil Kaitlin heads on out to the Angel Grove city streets........... Later, in the Angel Grove city streets, Rocky, Billy, Adam, Tommy, Kimberly, Aisha, Albert, Penny and Melanie are walking around, 'til they see what's going on. Billy; "Hey, you guys, look who's over there." Kimberly looks around and sees Evil Kaitlin doing some terrifying damage to some vase plants. Kimberly: "Oh my gosh, that looks like Kaitlin!" Adam: "And she's doing some terrifying damage those vase plants!" Aisha: "We'd better try and stop her right before it's too late!" Tommy: "Come on, you guys, let's go." Rocky: "Right, Tommy, we're coming with you." The 9 Ranger Teens walk around over to where Evil Kaitlin is, and she spots them in their tracks. Evil Kaitlin: "Just who do you think you guys are?" Albert: "We're the Power Rangers, Kaitlin, and we're here to snap you outta this situation." Evil Kaitlin: "What do you mean by that?" Penny: "Look, Rita and Lord Zedd are pure evil, and if you don't get outta this evil magical curse, things are gonna go crazy." Evil Kaitlin: (walking off) "I'm just not gonna be good enough for any of you, am I?" Tommy: "Look, Kaitlin, it doesn't need to be this way, I was Rita and Lord Zedd's evil servant once, but I got out of it and so can you." Evil Kaitlin goes off to the battle base....... Aisha: "There's something different about her lately." Rocky: "We'd better try to break her outta Rita's evil curse." Cut to Evil Kaitlin on the battle base........ Rita: "Ah, our evil servant is now on the battle base, now's the time to turn her into a female monster named Kranos." Lord Zedd: "Now you're thinking what I'm thinking." Rita and Lord Zedd: (taking control of Rita's magic wand staff) "Magic wand, make our evil servant transform." Rita's magic staff transforms Kaitlin into a giant female monster named Kranos. Kranos: "Now that's more like it, now to find those Power Rangers right where I want them." Kranos goes off to the Angel Grove city streets....... Meanwhile outside Angel Grove High School......... [Watch Beeping Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Theme Tune] Rocky: "Yes, Alpha? what is it?" Alpha 5: (on communicator wrist watch) "Rangers, we need you at the Power Chamber right away, it's a real big emergency!" Rocky: "Right, Alpha, we're coming." The 9 Ranger Teens teleport themselves over to the Power Chamber........ Fade to a black screen............ Nickelodeon Announcer: "Don't go away, 'cause Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The All New Series will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break # 1 Commercial Break # 2 Nickelodeon Announcer: "And now, back to Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The All New Series, right here, on Nickelodeon." Scene 2: The Power Chamber Albert: "Zordon, Alpha, something's going on with Kaitlin, she's turned pure evil and transformed into a giant monster named Kranos." Alpha 5: "Ay yi, yi, yi, yi, what a terrible situation!" Zordon: "Alpha, please locate the giant monster in the viewing globe." Alpha 5, "Right on, Zordon, you got it." Alpha 5 looks in the viewing globe and sees Kranos attacking the city streets. Screaming In Fear Aisha: "Oh my gosh, that's the giant monster!" Rocky: "And she's attacking the Angel Grove city streets!" Zordon: "This giant monster's name is Kranos, and she must be defeated at once." Billy: "Right on, Zordon, you can always count on all of us." The 9 Ranger Teens teleport themselves back outside to the Angel Grove city streets where Kranos is still attacking. Adam: "Look, there she is, there's Kranos!" Tommy: "Let's do this, you guys." Rocky: "It's morphin' time!" The morphin' sequence begins....... Tommy: "Ninja Falcon!" Adam: "Ninja Frog!" Kimberly: "Ninja Crane!" Billy: "Ninja Wolf!" Aisha: "Ninja Bear!" Rocky: "Ninja Ape!" Albert: "Ninja Alligator!" Penny: "Ninja Warthog!" Melanie: "Ninja Pelican!" The 9 Ranger Teens are now the 9 Power Rangers......... Rocky/Red Ranger: "Alright, you guys, now's the time to break Rita's evil magical curse!" The 9 Power Rangers go out in battle mode, and begin fighting against Kranos with their Power Swords and laser weapons. Kranos: "You think you're strong enough? well, see if you're strong enough to defeat this." Kranos uses her laser eyes, and the 9 Power Rangers duck themselves down. Billy/Blue Ranger: "She's too strong and powerful, we need the Ninja Zords right away." All 9 Power Rangers: "Ninja Zords, come this way!" The 9 Ninja Zords arrive, and the 9 Power Rangers get inside them. Rocky/Red Ranger begins fighting against Kranos in the Ninja Ape Zord, but the attacks get more powerful than before. Rocky/Red Ranger: "She's getting more powerful, I can't hold out much longer!" Adam/Black Ranger: "We need Ninja Falcon Megazord power, right now!" All 9 Power Rangers: "Ninja Falcon Megazord, now's the time!" The Ninja Ape Zord transforms into the Ninja Falcon Megazord's left arm and hand. The Ninja Wolf Zord transforms into the Ninja Falcon Megazord's right arm and hand. The Ninja Bear Zord transforms into the Ninja Falcon Megazord's torso. The Ninja Frog Zord transforms into the Ninja Falcon Megazord's legs. The Ninja Crane Zord transforms into the Ninja Falcon Megazord's head and face. The Ninja Falcon Zord locks on to the backside. The Ninja Alligator Zord, the Ninja Warthog Zord and the Ninja Pelican Zord combine into a combo-pack. Rocky/Red Ranger: "Alright, now we're all ready to get Kaitlin back to her original self again." The Ninja Falcon Megazord begins fighting against Kranos, and the fight continues 'til Kranos transforms back into Kaitlin, who now turns good again. The 9 Power Rangers walk right over to where Kaitlin is waiting. Kaitlin: "Hey, what just happened here?" Adam/Black Ranger: "We came to your rescue." Billy/Blue Ranger: "You're no longer under that evil magical curse." Tommy/White Ranger: "That means you're back to being my very best student again." Kaitlin: "Wow, thanks, you guys, I'm so lucky to not be such an evil person any longer." Cut back to Rita and Lord Zedd's evil lair....... Rita: "I can't believe those Power Rangers fell for my plan again!" Lord Zedd: "But next time, it's not gonna happen." Goldar: "Hey, maybe we can find a new monster to deliver." Rita: "Not right now, Goldar, I got such a headache!" Scene 3: Back at the Power Chamber Adam: "Zordon, Alpha, we're back." Aisha: "We turned Kaitlin back to the way she was before." Zordon: "Congratulations, fellow Rangers, Kranos is now defeated and Kaitlin is back to her normal self again." Alpha 5, "We knew you guys could defeat her fair and square." Rocky: "Well, now that it's all settled, we can all go back to the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar." Back at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Category:MMPR: Adventure Series Category:Transcripts